New and Improved
by missbella92
Summary: Right after Edward leaves...Bella is changed by Laurent and finds the Cullens to help her become vegatarian...what will come of this? Please Review
1. Unsafe Harbor

I stared dumbfounded down at the beautiful reflection looking me in the face

I stared dumbfounded down at the beautiful reflection looking me in the face. That could not be Isabella Marie Swan, average brown haired, brown eyed girl of small town Forks, Washington. The girl in the reflections cheekbones were higher and more prominent, her lips somehow more voluptuous, her skin even more pale than before and she definitely had some curves to her body that weren't there before. Her once dull brown eyes a bright vivid red. She was still small now, and held the same softness, but the softness was now seemed menacing, alluring. I looked down to see that I had no shoes and the clothes on my body were torn up and soiled with debris from the forest floor I now sat on, as were the girls in the water. The girl in the water was me. I gasped and flinched away from the waters edge. How had this happened?

I closed my eyes tightly trying to remember exactly how this had happened.

_Flashback_

"_Oh Laurent," I exasperated running to the forests edge where he stood._

"_Bella…is that you?" His smooth voice called. I shook my head fervently, his eyes lit up with excitement. Not the excitement you show when you see someone you haven't seen in awhile, an excitement I knew all to well from the times I had gotten to close to Ed…him. He took a step towards me. _

"_You wouldn't," I contradicted._

"_That's where your wrong Bella," he calmly explained, "You really don't know me that well, I most definitely would."_

"_They'll know it was you," I threatened, referring to the Cullens._

"_They left you without protection, alone," he chimed, "I somehow think they won't care." He was right. Why would they care if I died? Realizing I had given up he pounced. It was blurry from there. I remember the fire coursing through my veins but that was all. I had woken up in the meadow, the place I used to feel the most safe. Now, it was ruined tainted by the presence of the one who came, and the one who didn't. _

_End Flashback_

I was now fully aware of the burning in the back of my throat telling me that prey was near by. I scanned the vicinity of the meadow looking for traces of blood. My now excellent sight, picked up on the small movement not twenty feet away. Before I knew what was happening I had sucked the animal dry. I looked down at the cold limp body to see what it had been. It was an elk fairly good sized too. The burning had subsided to dull throb and was bearable. What was I supposed to do now? I had nothing to live for or at least exist for. I remembered something from my human life. Alice. My dear best friend Alice. The one that had been abruptly taken away from me, because of Ed…his own greedy reasons. I wanted Alice more than ever right now, to tell it was okay and that she still loved me. That was what I was going to do. Find the Cullens and find out if they still wanted me or not. I knew that I definitely still wanted them and maybe they would want me now that I didn't have a choice between living and dying, because the second was the reason I was here.

I started running like there was no tomorrow. I knew that they had to be in Denali with that female coven. I was going to get to them.

Three Days Later

It had taken me three days and five deer to make it to Denali, but I had done it. I was kneeling down in the bushes outside of the Cullen residence waiting till Edward would leave. I didn't want him to know about me quite yet. I looked down at myself pleased that I could now be someone Edward would be proud to stand next to. I was wearing a pencil skirt, knee length, with a long sleeved white collared shirt and black wedge heels. Secretly underneath it all I had some special things that would be considered risqué under other circumstances. I felt more confident than ever and I was going to work this to my advantage. I heard the door open and someone walk out and down the walkway. It was Edward. My dead heart did a flop in my empty chest as I gazed at his perfection for the first time in what seemed like forever. He got in his Volvo and sped away. He looked as though he hadn't smiled in awhile and the purple bruises under his eyes were darker than usual.

I casually exited the bushes I was hidden in and strolled to the mahogany door. Right as I was about to knock the door swung open in my face. There stood Rosalie in all her glory. Recognition did not flicker in her golden eyes.

"Can I help you?" she nearly sneered.

"No," my soft voice came out less harsher than I liked, "But Alice can."

She rolled her eyes and called Alice to the door.

Alice knew at once, she sprang on me and started kissing my face and yelling things I couldn't understand. She jumped off me after I had to force her off. She looked into my red eyes and gasped.

"Oh," Alice gasped, "Your not vegetarian?"

"Actually, I'm trying to be but it's hard," I explained, "I've stayed away from humans, but I don't think I can do without you."

"So, you're a new born?" she asked.

I nodded solemnly.

"Who did this to you?"

"Laurent," I seethed, "I went hiking to me and Ed…his meadow, and Laurent found me there." If her face could go red from fury it would have, instead her mouth was a line chiseled into her stone cold face. It softened after a moment of that.

"Wait till Edward sees you," I flinched from the sound of his name, "You look amazing, where did you get these clothes." She started checking the tags for the brand name.

"That's not something I'm really proud of," she looked up from checking the tags with a wild grin on her face.

"You robbed a store, you Isabella Marie Swan robbed a store," she questioned amazingly.

"Yes," I confided, "Edward can't know I'm here yet, I have a little surprise in store."  
"Oh Bella your not going to hurt him are you?"

"No." I lied.

"We only left because we wanted you to have a chance at normal life."

"You did, I thought you just got bored with me." She pulled me into a hug.

"You were the light of our lives, we haven't been happy since we left, I will never forgive myself for letting this happen to you though."

"Alice it wasn't your fault," I comforted, "Remember I'm the danger magnet." I said pointing to myself. She smiled a little.

"Promise you won't hurt him though," she asked.

"I promise, I think my surprise is going to change a little," I said mischievously. She blanked out for a second, seeing my plans and smiled.

"Can I help?" She hopefully asked.


	2. Candles, Rose petals, and Disappointment

We had so much to do in so little time. But then again we were working at vampire speed now. For the first time since my transformation I felt happy and loved. Not alone or scared. Alice called the family down in the living room to meet the _new and improved_ Bella. They all stood there staring and not believing. Rosalie, to my surprise, was the first one to hug me.

"Holy crap, how did I not know it was you," she exasperated, looking me up and down.

"I have changed quite a bit," I squeaked.

"I would say so, you have boobs now, are they fake?" she said poking one. I smacked her hand away.

"Of course not, they're real," I retorted. Rosalie just smiled.

Emmett grabbed me in a not so bone-crushing hug, "Good to have you back, sis!" I kissed his cheeks wanting to cry. If I could have I would have. They all took turns hugging me and telling me how sorry they were and how stupid it was to leave. Blaming it on Edward the whole time. The best thing was Jasper didn't keep his distance at all. It was nice to be close to him.

"Okay, I'm going to need you guys to go out tonight, me and Alice are planning something."

"You're finally going to make a man out of Edward," Emmett teased. I looked down at my feet, embarrassedly. Esme hugged me and told me not to be ashamed.

"It's none of your business," I replied.

"Don't be like that," he said hugging me, "I was just kidding."

I smiled, "I know, and you're the one to talk, Mr. Bang Rosalie On Every Surface Of The House." Rosalie glared at me, and Emmett laughed. I guess nothing embarrassed him.

"When should we leave," Carlisle asked, I looked at the clock.

"Like now," in the blink of an eye the whole room was empty except for Alice and me.

We lit candles leading all the way up to the bedroom, then scattered rose petals on the floor everywhere. Alice put me in a royal blue garter set, kissed my cheek and left.

I sat on the bed and waited and waited. I heard the front door open followed by two pairs of shoes clanking against the hard wood floor. I silently got up from the bed and put on the robe that came with the set. I stopped and listened again.

"Oh Edward!" the high nasal voice said, "Did you do this all for me?"

Had he moved on? Why was he with another girl? I felt like a hole had been punched clean through my chest. I held onto my sides trying to keep myself from falling apart. The footsteps started to come down the hall towards the room I was in. I ran to the closet and sat on the floor holding myself together. The door was open just enough so I could see them but they couldn't see me. The girl he was with was probably 5'7" and had huge boobs. She was strawberry blonde and feline looking she reminded me of Victoria. Once she had Edward in the room she closed it softly, and went to lie on the bed. She patted to the space next to her to signal him to come. He slowly, somewhat sadly walked to the bed. She straddled him once he lay down as she started sucking his neck. He closed his eyes and smiled wistfully. I couldn't watch anymore. I pulled my knees to my chest and tucked my face in my arms. I couldn't help it, but I started sobbing uncontrollably, silently. Something raspy squeaked near by and both of the lovers on the bed looked up. Was that my voice?

"What was that?" the blonde said grabbing Edward's arm.

He shook her off and stood up coming towards the closet, "I don't know," his velvet voice cooed. That voice was like angels singing and it had been so long since I had heard it. I tucked my face between my arms again hoping to shrink away and die, but of course I didn't.

EPOV

I walked nervously to the closet wondering what had made the noise. I grabbed the silver doorknob and held it there for a second then I flung it open ready for whatever it was. I looked around the room and didn't see anything till I looked down. There sat a terrified angel in a royal blue robe. She was the most beautiful thing I had seen in what seemed like forever. She stood up without closing the robe revealing her exposed skin. I gazed into her big beautiful eyes that were now red and knew at once who it was.

"B…bella," I squeaked incoherently.

She nodded her head solemnly as if she had done something wrong. Angels should never be sad. I couldn't contain myself any longer. I closed the gap between us and kissed her so passionately that she would never have to worry about me leaving again. Feeling her beside me again was amazing. I don't know how I went so long without her. Her skin, her lips, eyes, nose, ears, everything was so beautiful about this woman. A monster like me should not be able to hold something so perfect. When I tried to pull she wouldn't let me.

"No!" she cried, "Don't leave me!"

I looked down into her glorious face, "I will never leave you again." She smiled the most wonderful, beautiful, glorious smile I had ever seen. I would give my soul to see her smile like that everyday. I trailed my fingers across her face, rememorizing its every curve and turn. She closed her eyes wistfully and let me touch her face.

"You are so beautiful."

"That sounds so good to hear you say," she chimed.

"Ehhh…hmmm…" an overly nasal voice interrupted.

"Tanya, just go home," I tiredly replied. Tanya haughtily stole out of the room slamming the front door closed behind her. It was probably broken.

Remembering what I had been doing before, Bella pushed me away, angrily.

"What the hell am I doing?!" she questioned her sanity, "Forgiving you for breaking my heart, just like that, with one measly...perfect...delicious...," she looked up waking up out of her reverie, "kiss."

I tried to go to her again, and she backed away, "No, Edward you were with her...I saw the whole thing, you were even smiling."

"I wasn't smiling about being with Tanya," I said disgustedly, "I was smiling because I was thinking about you the whole time."

"You were?" She questioned interested now.

"Yes I was, I haven't stopped thinking about every since I said goddbye in the forest," I confided, "You are the only one I see when I close my eyes, I love you Isabella Marie Swan, I don't want to ever be without you again."

"Stop," she ordered, "This is cruel, when you leave again, it will just be so much worse."

"Bella, what do I have to do to make you see that your the only one I want, I need," I pretty much groveling by now.

"Well then, you'll just have to prove, won't you?" With that she closed her robe and marched out the door only to trip on the doorjamb. Still the same Bella. She looked up and saw me trying to hide my hysteria. She huffed and turned up her nose for the nearest room.

* * *

Please, please, please review and tell me what you think about it! Give out some ideas too, it never hurt.


	3. A Little Plan

_Disclaimer: I own nothing!:(_

EPOV

What could I do to help get my Bella back? It had been so long since I held her and now that she was gone, it felt like a wrecking ball had been sent through my chest. I knew that I could never leave her again even if I wanted to. I sensed the presence of my family coming closer and tried to get a look at what they were thinking.

_Esme-I'm so happy Bella is back!_

_Emmett-Monkey does flips in head_Of course.

_Rosalie-What has Emmett so happy?_

_Jasper-The whole families happiness is making me the happiest I have been in awhile. _

_Carlisle-I hope Bella will forgive Edward. We need her. _

I saved the worst for last.

_Alice-Edward if you are reading my mind right now, you are in a heap of trouble! I saw the whole thing with you and Tanya. How could you hurt her like that?!_

Crap! I knew it would go like that. I deserved whatever Alice was going to dish out, it was a horrible thing I did. I don't know why I let Tanya get to me like that. It was revolting. The family filed in the house coming down the hall towards my room only to pass it into the guest bedroom, where Bella was staying. That was a close one.

BPOV

I walked, more like stumbled, my way out of Edward's room because I knew if his gaze had the same effect on me, as it did a year ago, I wouldn't stand a chance. I would have caved. It was amazing to me that even after I had changed I was still physically handicapped in some form. I closed the door securely behind me hoping he wouldn't follow me and went to the bathroom to clean up. I studied my newly remodeled body and admired the shape I was given. It was a shame that this pretty outfit wasn't displayed at all during the night. My hopes were that it was going to be savagely ripped from my body and well…you know, but no! Tanya, the skank queen, had to go and ruin it all. Plus, I was still mad at Edward, he had a lot of proving to do for me, and it wasn't going to be easy. I would definitely pull the "make Edward envious" card. Alice would have to help me with that little detail.

The Cullens all stuffed into the guest bedroom while I hurriedly closed my robe. They just stared for what seemed to be an eternity, and then the silence was cut by a cat call whistle. If my face could have gone red, of course, it would have. They all collapsed in laughter at my expense. Emmett was still holding his middle in a fit of laughter when he put an arm around my shoulder.

"That was priceless," he gasped, "too bad you can't blush anymore, it would have been ten times funnier!"

"Ha…ha…now that were all done laughing at my expense," I implied, "maybe you guys could tell me what you came to tell me."

"I'm soooo sorry, Bella, I should have seen that happening, I just wasn't paying attention," Alice was pleading on knee. I put a hand on her shoulder.

"Alice…it's okay, it's not your fault, I do not in anyway hold you accountable." I assured. She got up and hugged me, tightly.

"Now, are you going to help me get him back or not," I asked. She smiled wickedly.

"Let's do it," she confirmed.

Jasper spoke up, "Count me in." I smiled thankfully at him, he returned the gesture.

"Alright, let's rock this bitch…"

* * *

_I got the last line off of Mean Girls, haha! Please review, people your killing me! Ideas?_

_A thank you to BelloTopaOcchi!_ Thanks for your help!


	4. The death of Edward Cullens

_Disclaimer: I own nothing...unfortunately._

Friday night finally. Alice and I had been planning on what we were going to do to Edward tonight. The obvious choice was jealousy. Alice hooked me up with a "totally fine" guy named Dillon. He was your usual blue-eyed blonde haired hottie with an amazing tan and a rocking body. We had found out later in the week that as a vampire I needed blood to sustain my strength but was not at all attracted by the smell. It actually revolted me. I was born, well reborn, vegan. The whole family was getting dressed up to go out clubbing for a night of fun, especially me. Dillon was going to show up without Edward knowing, and then I would cling to him all night long. Alice was dragging me around her bedroom fixing my make-up and hair. She put a silver sequined thigh length dress out in front of me.

"Alice you have got to be kidding," I crossed my arms, "Unless were supposed look like prostitutes." She stuck her tongue out at me. I was standing in the middle of her room in another garter set except this one was black and lacy all over.

"Oh quit whining, you have a nice body," she pushed, "you can pull it off."

The door in the front living swung open and closed. We heard voices greeting a male. That would be Dillon. I heard Esme's hospitable voice introducing everybody. Alice's face went blank then she came back to the present grinning ear to ear. She knew what I was going to do.

"Your shoes are downstairs on the sofa," she guided me out into the hallway, "remember act totally oblivious, act like you were in your pajamas." She instructed me until we reached the top of the stairs. I was still in my bra and panties.

I strolled down the stairs casually as if nothing were wrong, with seven pairs of eyes watching my every move.

"Uhhh…Bella…I don't know if you know this," Rosalie implied, "But you're in your bra…downstairs…with everyone watching you."

I looked down at myself and shrugged, "Hmmm…I guess you right, thanks Rose." I continued down into the living room with every males eyes glued and every female looking anywhere but at me. I shrugged past Edward disregarding the bit of drool on his chin and strolled by Dillon. He raised his eyebrow at me as I passed.

"Hey," I greeted seductively, trailing a finger across his chest. He took his eyes off my body and looked at my face, his eyes flickering with lust.

"Hey yourself," he replied coolly. I grabbed my shoes and swung them over my shoulder swinging my hips back up the stairs. I looked over my shoulder to see Edward and Dillon on the couch with a pillow on their laps. I giggled to myself quietly and trotted my way back to Alice's room.

EPOV

Words could not describe how incredibly sexy Bella looked. It was amazing, her body, I mean, whoa! I couldn't believe that my innocent Bella was walking around the house in that kind of thing. She had been so confident, which just made it sexier. Her long toned legs forming into luscious hips that swayed when she walked, her little tight butt, round and delicious, following up into her flat thin waist, skin pale as the moon with that lingerie back dropping for the midnight black sky.

She was so amazing. And yet I didn't just want her for her body, it was the she carried herself with an air of confidence, seeming so unperturbed by the clothes she wore, or the lack there of. She was love of my life, my angel, my Bella. Even when she wore her holey gray sweats with a big t-shirt, she was still the most beautiful creature on this planet. Isabella Marie Swan would be the death of me.

BPOV

I slammed the door behind me as I hurried into the room where Alice stood jaw on the floor.

"That was amazing," she exasperated finally, "You made both of them pitch tents." I laughed at her choice of words.

"I know that felt good," I agreed, "Edward had a little drool on his chin when I walked by." Alice giggled.

"Okay, well…get this dress on," she ordered handing me the sequin dress, "we need to leave, everyone's waiting."

I put the very inappropriate exposing dress on and followed up with my strappy black heels. I had to give it to Alice, she was good. I looked in the mirror and gasped. I had never in my whole existence, human and vampire, looked this well. My hair was soft shiny waving to the edge of my shoulder blades, the halter sequin dress chose all the right curves to hug and the strappy heels made my legs look never-ending.

I looked over at Alice and she had the same thing on except her dress was red and her heels were silver. We had the same looks but were incredibly different. I was now someone that could hold a light to Rosalie, I looked like I belonged next to her side shopping and giggling about what celebrity had asked us out the day before.

We put the final touches on and went down to join the family, which sat impatiently waiting in the living room. I swayed to the couch that held Edward and Dillon, reaching out my hand for Dillon to take it.

"Lets go," I urged Dillon, waggling my fingers, he looked up and smiled a beautiful white teeth grin, it wasn't the smile I wanted to see. Edward made a move to grab my hand but Dillon reached it first and I lugged him off the couch out the door, Edward standing dumfounded at the door. I looked over my shoulder and winked at him. He shook his head a little and indifferently proceeded to the Volvo.

The drive to the club, seven, was excruciatingly long. I was in the back of Edward's Volvo with a very enthusiastic, to say in the least, Dillon. He kept trying to nibble my ear lobe or kiss my neck and each time he moved in, the skin on Edwards knuckles would go a little whiter, his fists a little harder. I smiled to myself secretly, loving the impact I still had on Edward. To make him angrier I would occasionally give in to Dillon's attempt at me, just to see how Edward reacted.

"You smell amazing," Dillon breathed into my neck. I caught Edward's eye in the rear view mirror. He looked disgusted.

"Mmmm…hmmm…" I mumbled distractedly.

"So…Dillon your a lawyer?" Alice asked trying to lighten the mood.

Dillon looked up, "Yeah, I just got done with my degree at Harvard law."

"Wow…Harvard law," she mused, nudging me from Edward's gaze, "Bella…isn't that nice."

"Oh yeah…really nice," I answered. We arrived at the club just as the sun was dipping below the horizon. Twilight. I sighed and Edward gave me a knowing glance, realizing what I had. Twilight used to be the safest time for Edward and me now it was just like any other, but surely he remembered telling this to me. Often times, after Edward left, I would find myself looking out into the amber sunset reminiscing about the memories we had shared.

The club was definitely full, there was no way we could get in, but then again it only is a whole coven of vampires trying to get in. Edward was trying to dazzle the bouncer with his irresistible, beautiful, bright…eyes, but apparently enough the bouncer was straight. I strolled next to Edward with my nose in the air. I pushed past him and centered myself in front of the bouncer. He was a big black guy, obviously a body builder, and had two earrings in. I put my hand on his arm and fluttered my lashes.

"Excuse me, sir, sorry for his rudeness," I gestured towards Edward.

"Ummm…," he lost his train of thought.

"Anyway, were on the list," I purred seductively.

"Oh…uh…right," he said checking his board, "What's the name?"

"Cullen and Swan," I answered.

"I don't…" I stopped his lips with my finger, then reached over and scrawled our names perfectly on the sheet, he was too busy looking down my dress to notice what I had done.

"Look again," I cooed.

"Hmmm…how did I not see that," he said opening the rope, "Go right ahead, you also have a V.I.P. lounge reserved for tonight, someone will direct you to it when you get inside."

"Thank you," I replied and walked in the door, the others staring shocked behind me.

_How did you like it please reply...please! Im suffering from severe writer's block syndrome right now...so bare with me please._


	5. Soaring Confidence

Disclaimer: I own it all Disclaimer: I own it all! Mwahahahahahahahaaaaa! -Slap in the face- I own nothing…

EPOV

I stared stunned watching as Bella's confidence soared to an unknown level. The whole show only lasted about 30 seconds, the girl could work her magic fast. The whole bunch of us stood behind, too dumbfounded to find our feet, as she waltzed into the club like she owned the place. A pang of sadness hit as I realized the new found confidence was from my lack of recognition. She was acting out against me to make me jealous and pay for what I did. I deserved whatever she was going to throw at me and would except it graciously. I hurt her badly and was more than willing to pay the consequence, but maybe a little of my "dazzling" would lessen the punishment.

BPOV

Did I just do that?! Wow, this really did have its advantages. I turned and found my clan staring dumbfounded at me as I made my way into the club. I encouragingly crooked a finger for them to follow and they all obliged. I had them under my spell. Bad. Dillon was the first to come to my side placing a hand low on my back, I scooted it up with my own hand. He didn't seem offended at all.

"Would you like a drink," he asked upbeat.

"I don't drink, thanks though," I hurriedly lied. As if I _could_ drink.

"How about a dance?" he tried hopefully, I grinned mischievously, ready for the jealousy to flow. I looked to the crowded dance floor and made my way to the middle where Rosalie and Alice had cleared the crowd. The human's natural aversion to us told them to get back but our beauty had them hooked. They stared in awe as we bumped and grinded.

The song "Get Low" was on and believe me I _was_ getting low to Dillon's extreme pleasure. The song ended and slowed down a bit to one of those too-fast-to-slow-dance but too-slow-to-fast-dance songs, so I decided it was time to check out the V.I.P area.

"I'm going to go check out the V.I.P. area, come with me," I said loudly to Alice.

"K, be there in a sec," Alice replied.

I turned and headed for the area that was reserved for us. More bouncers, more than willing to jump at any chance they got, were guarding it. I swung my hips to them with their eyes watching my every move. They were so hypnotized by me that when I got to them their eyes stayed hooked to my body, instead of acknowledging my presence.

"Excuse me," I sneered, "I'm up here."

"Oh, right, go right in Ms. Swan," they cleared.

I strolled past them, nose in the air, up to our V.I.P. lounge. It was very strategically decorated; an inverted sitting area, with tons and tons of pillows, a bar in the right corner, and a pool table in the left. I made myself comfortable in the sitting area waiting for the others to arrive. I closed my eyes wishing I could sleep, but of course it would not come. I sat there for what seemed to be hours be in actuality only seconds until a presence was made known unto me by a slight shift in the pillows surrounding me. I could smell him. It was the same smell the used to drive me insane, which still drove me insane. I knew that if I opened my eyes his penetrating orbs of gold would engulf me, and all self-preservation would be lost. I laid my head back keeping my eyes closed.

"Go away," I said longingly, really wishing he would stay by my side forever.

He sighed wistfully, "Bella…"

"What, Edward," I said harshly opening my eyes to find his painfully searching mine. He turned his head away pinching the bridge of his nose. The way he always did when he was frustrated.

"I know I hurt you…bad, but I want to try and make it better," he tried, I wouldn't budge, "Every single moment I was away was torturous, when I closed me eyes all I saw was you, every time a brunette walked by I pictured you, for heavens sake, I couldn't blink once without you consuming my every thought…you are the love of my life, and I'm never going to lose you again."

I smiled euphorically thinking of the eternity's Edward and I would spend together, loving and laughing. It pained me to know he was in pain because I was trying to play stupid mind games and get him back for leaving. He left for the goodness of my being, even though, in the end it didn't work out, he still try to save me from himself. He turned his head capturing my gaze immediately; I felt the world and my bones melt as he searched for forgiveness. Before I knew what I had done I was on top of him peppering kisses on his body wherever his cool marble skin was exposed.

"I'm -kiss- so -kiss- sorry -kiss-" his hands captured my waist, and he pulled me closer. He brought his delicious lips to my ear, breathing in my face, his smell still had the same effect on me as it did a year ago. I sat there frozen waiting for his reply.

"There is absolutely nothing to be sorry about," he finally said, prolonging the moment. Then his lips captured mine unyielding and passionate. When I was human, kisses like these were forbidden. Every time I had tried being more close to him, physically, he would retreat automatically mumbling off something about my safety, and how it drove me crazy! This kiss was like a first time, and it intoxicated me. We stayed like that for an eternity wrapped up in mere minutes before it was interrupted.

"Eh hm," someone cleared their throat, and by the sound all bells and whistles, I could tell it was, none other than Alice. I hurriedly scurried from his lap fixing my up-ridden dress. I could tell my hair was a haystack, and my lipstick was non-existent. By the way Alice held her mouth, I could tell she wasn't happy about our little plans being cancelled.

"If your quite done with what you were doing, I need to help Bella re-apply her lipstick," she grabbed my wrist and forcefully pulled me from the room giving Edward an icy look all in one. She drug me through the crowd towards the bathroom, releasing me when we entered.

"What the hell was that?" she asked glossing her red lips.

"I don't know, Alice," I sighed, "We've been apart so long, and me doing this just didn't seem fair, he's truly sorry for what he did, and I'm just causing him pain."

I turned my head down ashamed for letting the bestest friend I ever had down. She danced over to me and enveloped me in a hug. I hugged her back grateful for the forgiveness she showed. She rubbed my back then grabbed my shoulders and looked me in the eye.

"I was selfish," she explained, "You and Edward need to be together."

She had no idea how right that sentence was. Edward and I were going to spend time and all eternity together, and nothing could come between us again.


	6. The End

A/N:Thanks to all the fans who have followed this story to the end. I originally meant for it to be longer but it seems that this is the perfect place to end. I mean, Bella and Edward are together and happy. Happily Ever After. I don't want to go on and on droning about what could've been, so use your imaginations and create the follow up to this story. Again, thank you!

P.S. Also watch out for my of my stories. I got quite a few up my sleeves! BTW if you haven't read Breaking Dawn or even bought it, do it now it's a wonderful book to end the series with. I cried like a baby on the last page because I didn't want it to end. Alot of fanfition's are going to start changing so watch out

With love,

missbella92


End file.
